warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Unit Page Blank
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Yellow & Orange indicate increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Category:Blank Pages Category:Admin Tools Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Related Special Ops None For More Information On This Topic See : Special Ops Related Missions None For More Information On This Topic See : Missions History of Availability Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Unit's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Unit received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Unit received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Unit received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Unit received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of''' Jan 08, 2014. *The Unit received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of''' Oct 30, 2013. *The Unit received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of''' Aug 14, 2013. *The Unit received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level in the Game Update of''' May 30, 2013. *The Unit received the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 10 in the Game Update of''' Feb 13, 2013. *The Unit received the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 9 in the Game Update of''' Nov 28,2012. *The Unit was introduced with the 'Official Public Beta 'release of '''War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. Additional Facts *Fact *Fact In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages FAQ Hit Expand to View This Section *The Question Here? **''The Official Answer Here.'' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name ( Official ) - '''Relative Information Known Issues - Optional! '''Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been officially identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Existing Issue Here '- ( Forum Link ) - ( Date Listed )' Resolved Bugs : * Resolved Issue Here (Forum Link ) - ( Date Listed ) NOTE : If you notice a new issue not listed above, please contact Customer Support here. Unit Voice - Optional! Click Expand to View This Section Selecting * * Moving * * Attacking * * Animated Gallery File:WC_-_Logo1.gif|Gallery MayBe Resized to Fit Gif's Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. EventStore-NewUnitBlank.png|Event Shop Info Operation: Unknown EventShopDescription-Blank.png|Event Shop Description Unit-UnlockMessage-Blank.png|Unlock Message File:Unit-Stats-Blank.png|Level 1 Stats with a Level ? War Factory or Barracks or Airfield Video Navigation Category:Blank Pages Category:Admin Tools